


What's Inside

by afeelstrip (notmeagain)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BigBrother!Nico, Inspired by Waitress the Musical and music by Sara Bareilles, M/M, littlekid!Hazel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/afeelstrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo works at a diner, he's a student, and he has to take care of his little sister. He doesn't have time for a relationship no matter what anyone says. He doesn't need one. He's perfectly happy with the way things are now (or so he tells himself).</p><p>But of course fate, his friends, and literally everyone else have other ideas.</p><p>UNDER CONSTRUCTION LOLS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the album What's inside by Sara Bareilles and the plot of Waitress the musical

Nico di Angelo hated mornings which was horrible since he worked the morning shift at the local diner as a waiter-slash-pie maker and at night was going to school all the while trying to take care of his kid sister, Hazel.

Nico leaves Hazel to their old and kindly neighbour, Hestia, and goes to the diner opening up with Leo, the cook, letting the day in and just like that the day starts just like all the days before it.

Sometimes he’d look out the windows of that place thinking of things what could’ve been. But there’s no time now for thinking things like that. He’s got too much to do, right now. He always has something to do.

“What’s the special for today?” Leo called from the kitchen

“Deep shit blueberry bacon,” Nico said

“What?”

“I meant deep dish”

“Sure, you did,” Leo smiled at him and nodded solemnly

“Whatever. I’m going to make the coffee,” Nico said

“Make it strong enough to chew!” Leo said as he walked into the kitchen

Nico rolled his eyes while smiling a little bit.

Leo and started setting up in the kitchen while Nico did the same with the diner.

As he was wiping down the counter a bell rings to indicate the arrival of a costumer. It was Jason Grace, one of the diner’s regulars. He doesn’t know who he comes in for really, Piper, a waitress that can talk you in to buying anything, Percy, a regular who comes in every morning because he actually likes the food which was, no offense to Leo,  a greasy heart attack on a plate, or to just personally annoy him.

“Good Morning!” he said brightly sitting at his usual spot at the counter

“Morning,” he stated as if acknowledging it was morning rather than a greeting

“Anyone ever tell you you’re great at welcoming people?”

“Every day of my life,” he said deadpanned “Anyway, Piper has the day off and Percy as you can see is not here” he gestured at the empty diner save for him, Jason and Leo at the back.

“Can’t I just be here so I can say hi to my best friend?”

“Hello,” Nico said robotically looking at Jason

“Who said you were my best friend?” Jason asked jokingly

Nico threw his rag at him

“This is shoddy customer service right here!”

“Suck it,” said Nico

“Hold up! What’s going on out there?” Leo said peeking through thewindow counter that separates the kitchen and the diner “No one suck anything! We’ve got health codes to keep up with!”

“Hi, Leo!” Jason said smilingly

“Hey!”

“Can I have some pie?,” Jason said looking at Nico

 “Have some coffee. It’s free,” Nico said

“And pie?”

“Pie for breakfast is the unhealthiest thing I’ve ever heard of”

“Says the guy who ate Doritos for breakfast,” Leo said from the kitchen

“Shut up, Valdez you’re not part of this conversation,” Nico said back

“Rude,” Leo huffed and stuck his tongue out

Jason laughed as he sipped his coffee then promptly coughed it out. Nico smiled mischievously at Leo who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, you did say make it strong enough to chew,” Nico explained

“It was a joke,” Leo said “But damn it I should have had my camera. That was some serious A-grade spluttering blondie”

“You two are the worst,” Jason said wiping his mouth with more napkins than necessary

“But who’s worse?” Nico asked

He never got the answer to that question. The bell rang again and came in Percy Jackson all tall, dark haired, green-eyed, and louder and chipper than anyone should be in the morning.

“Good Morning!” Percy said greeting everyone

“Morning,” they replied in varying enthusiasm

Instead of sitting in his usual booth Percy opted to sit right next to Jason.

 “Wow, where did this bout of hospitality come from?” Percy asked with a good natured grin

“Would you rather I say” Nico cleared his throat and put on his best southern accent “Hello, how ya been?"

“Yes,” Jason said

“That would be amazing,” Percy said

“Do it again,” Leo requested

“Assholes,” said Nico “All of you.”

They laughed.

More people started to enter the diner and things started to get busy as much as a diner can at 7:30 in the morning. He looked around, seeing the same things and he took comfort in the fact that some things never change.

Working in a diner probably wasn’t what you would a happy end but he’s been through a lot and just came back again. It could be worse though so he makes it work. No place is perfect.

But he likes the daily grind. Opening up the diner, everyday starts over a cup served with a “Good Morning, what can I get you?” in his friendliest voice possible that passed off as indifferent or not caring. A perfect description of Nico himself. He would have been fired from this waiter gig if it weren’t for the fact that he made the best pies in the whole city. Not his words.

“You make the best pies in the whole city,” Percy said with his mouth full of pie

“Don’t talk with your mouth open. Where are your manners?” Nico asked

“But it’s really good, Nico,” Percy said after another mouthful moaning in a way that to him might be innocent but to others might sound a bit scandalous. It was to Nico’s ears anyway.

Jason was just trying to muffle his laughter at Percy’s antics.

Nico was afraid to say it but he was used to this. He welcomed whatever the day brings. Which turned out to be just more of the same things.

He fills the coffee cups in the morning, goes to school at night, by the time he gets his sister from Hestia and asks her about her day and tucks her in, he is dead ass tired and he reminds himself that days like these he can only do the best he can until he has to do it all over again.

Though there is some comfort in how things never change.


	2. When he sees me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by and took some lines from the song When he sees me by Sara Bareilles

“Why don’t you date anymore, Nico?” Hazel asked one Saturday morning while they were watching cartoons

“I don’t date at all, Hazel” Nico said sipping on his coffee

“But why?” Hazel pressed

“Because,” Nico said. He didn’t know how to describe his fear of commitment to her. How was he supposed to explain how inept he was at relationships and how insecure he was or how he did not like dating at all. It might be too much for a five-year-old to handle.

“Issit because you can’t find a date?” Hazel asked wide-eyed and curious

“Um...” Well it was one of the reasons

“Aunty Piper said she wants to sent you on a bwind date,” she informs him

He chokes on his coffee “Er, when did she say that?”

“When she was taking me shopping _remember_ ,” she said “OH NO!”

“What is it, sweetheart?” Nico asked suddenly concerned when Hazel put her small hands over her mouth looking more wide-eyed than ever

“Aunty Piper, made me promise I don’t tell you!” she said alarmed “Oh nooooo!”

“I won’t tell Piper that you told me,” he told her

“Promise?”

“Promise”

He did not keep that promise. He felt bad lying to his 5 year old half-sister but Piper was not going to set him up on another blind date. Not after the last disaster. He shuddered.

“I’m just gonna give someone a call,” he told Hazel

“Okay!” she said happily

Quickly he stood up and called Piper from the kitchen.  Piper McLean had the dumbest ring back tone he has ever heard.

 “Nico! What’s up?” Piper said

“Are you planning on setting me up on another blind date?” he asked not bothering to beat around the bush

“I gave Hazel like 3 scoops of ice cream not to tell you!”

“Bribing a child. That’s nice McLean.”

She laughed “What’s the harm in it?”

“I don’t have time for a relationship. I’m busy,” he tried for his usual excuse

“That’s bull,” she said simply “What do you really have against me setting you up on a blind date?”

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“I don’t like guessing games.”  _Or when I feel things before I know the feelings_ he added in his head

“It won’t be a guessing game. I’m not just gonna spring a random guy on you. There will be screening and tests and an application procedure to follow,” she explained

“How am I supposed to operate if you just toss me up on some unexpected date?”

“Hey that happened one time!”

“You didn’t tell me I was on a date and it ended horribly!”

“Well, in my defence if I told you it was it might’ve ended worse,” she said

“It would not have been worse than what actually happened”

“You never know,” she said “Okay, give me one perfectly good reason why I shouldn’t set you up on a blind date?”

“I can give you plenty,” he said “He might talk too fast, or ask me question about myself-“

“That’s how dates work,” she interrupted but Nico kept going

“Before I’ve decided that he can ask me questions about myself, he might sit too close, or call the waiter by his first name, or eat oreos-“

“How is that bad?!” Piper interjected again

“-but eat the cookie before the cream,” he said

Piper cackled at that “Nico, please, give me more credit than that.”

“Just because you set Leo up with Calypso doesn’t make you the best matchmaker in the world,” Nico tried to reason with her

“Have you _met_ Leo?”

“Good point.”

“See, I’m amazing at this so what’s really bothering you?”

“....” She’s got him there

“Nico?”

He sighed. “Look, Hazel needs me I gotta go,” he lied

“Don’t use your little sister to get out of this, di Angelo!” she says

“I’m not! Okay, bye!” he said hanging up

Just in time for Hazel to go into the kitchen and proclaim that she was hungry again.

He made her sandwich and some juice and just for fun he sliced up some apples and carrots.

Hazel was happily munching on her food when it happened.

She was in between bites and then she gave the tiniest of coughs.

 “You okay Hazel?” he asked her

“ ‘M fine” she said then another cough

Nico was on high alert and it could be argued that he was overreacting but he drove Hazel immediately to the doctor’s office.

“ ‘m fine!” Hazel whined “we don’t need to go to the doctor’s!”

“Just to make sure,” he said “And after we can get ice cream”

“Yey! Ice cream!” she giggled the gave a series of coughs

When it was their turn to see the doctor he was more than surprised to be greeted by the physical embodiment of the sun. The blond hair that looked like a mop on his head in the most attractive way possible, the sun kissed skin that suggested that he was in the sun frequently, freckles scattered across his skin, and those eyes that matched the sky.

“Good Morning! I’m Doctor Solace but you can call me Will,” Doctor Solace said

“Hello!”  Hazel greeted then coughed “I’m Hazel! This is my brother, Nico!”

“Hi,” Nico said shyly

Hazel coughed again

“Yikes,” Docotor Solace said “How about we get you up on the chair and let’s see what’s wrong yeah?”

Doctor Solace looked at Nico expectantly and he got the message. He lifted Hazel up to sit on the high chair where she swung her legs around.

“Can you say ‘ahh’ for me please?” Doctor Solace asked Hazel politely

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh” she said opening her mouth

The whole exam went of okay. Hazel was well behaved and didn’t bite the doctor’s hand off.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Nico asked nervously. Partly, because he wanted to know what was wrong with Hazel and partly, because looking at someone so handsome made him a little nervous. A lot nervous.

“She’s has a bit of a cough but nothing some cough medicine and rest won’t solve,” he said with a smile “don’t worry too much”

“Yeah,” Hazel agreed “Don’t worry too much” then crossed her arms

“I’m more concerned about you to be honest;” the doctor said “have you been feeling well?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you,” Doctor Solace said looking at him “You look sleep deprived. ”

“Gee, thanks,” Nico said sarcastically and then a little less sarcastic “It’s because I am”

Will smiled at him “I’m sorry but I am a medical professional.”

“Aren’t you a little young to be a doctor, Doctor Solace?”

“Call me Will and I assure you I’m just the correct age to be a doctor,” he said “I took the oath and everything. They don’t give these stethoscopes out to just anybody, you know.”

Nico smiled despite himself.

“Oh! Nico’s smiling!” Hazel pointed out then looked at Doctor Solace to explain “He doesn’t do that a lot.”

“He should,” the doctor said to Hazel like Nico wasn’t in the room “He has a lovely smile.”

Nico knew he was blushing and he knew couldn’t hide it but that didn’t stop him from trying

“He’s blushing!” Hazel exclaimed happily “He doesn’t do that much either” she told Doctor Solace seriously

“I’m happy I could be here to see these two rare phenomena” Doctor Solace said to her equally as serious and a lot amused

“Can I tell you a secret?” she asked him

“Sure,” he bent down his head so she could whisper in his ear

Hazel cupped her hands to her mouth and whispered rather loudly “I think it’s because of you”

Doctor Solace looked at Nico, smiled and then winked

Nico was sure he looked liked a tomato right now

“Hazel I don’t think Doctor So-“

“Please call me Will I insist,” _Will_ said clearly amused

“I don’t think _Will_ needs to know that sort of information,” Nico said shyly

“Why not?” Hazel asked innocently “Do you think he’s ugly?”

Nico choked on air. This kid is going to be the death of him.

“Well, do you?” Will asked curiously after a couple of seconds of silence

“Ah...” Nico said “No.”

“Wonderful,” Will said “For the record I don’t think you’re ugly too.”

“Er, thanks?”

“Anyway, Hazel, sweetie I need you to be good and drink medicine so your cough will go away, can you do that?” he asks her

“Yes!” she said “Promise!”

“Good girl,” Will said smiling and picked her up off the chair and let her down gently “Now, you” he said turning his attention on Nico

“Me?”

“I need you to take lots of fluids and get on a proper sleep schedule, Doctor’s orders” Will said

“I’m not your patient,” Nico said trying to. Well, he doesn’t know what he’s trying to do but he was never the kind of person to just follow what he was told to do. He always had to put up a fight.

“No,” Will agreed “But you are taking care of my patient therefore you need to take care of yourself as well”

Nico was stumped. He did have a point.

“What do you say Hazel, can you watch out for your big brother over there?” Will asked his sister

“I can!”

“Great,” Will said “And don’t take this the wrong way but I never want to see you here again”

He nodded and grabbed Hazel’s hand but before they could leave Hazel pulled on Nico’s arm.

“Nico,” Hazel called him waving her hands in an ‘I need you here immediately’ motion. He picked her up instinctively

“What’s up?”

She scream-whispered in his ear, “Ask him out on a date!”

“Hazel!”

He should really teach her how to whisper correctly.

He heard Will chuckle

“Sorry, about her,” he turned around to see Will blushing but still a smile on his face

“It’s fine,” Will said “She’s adorable”

“Thank you!” Hazel said “I’m five.”

“We’re just gonna... Um, yeah- We’re going to leave now,” he stammered

“Bye, Hazel,” Will said giving her a small wave and then smiling at Nico “Bye, Nico”

“Bye,” Nico said quickly as he left the doctor’s office quickly carrying Hazel

They arrived at the diner Nico worked they sat at one of the booths.

“Hey Nico and hello Hazel!” Piper said brightly. She was on duty today, she is the only person he knew who looked good in that stupid blue uniform and it baffles him

“Hi,” he said

“Aunty Piper!” Hazel said “We went to the doctor’s”

“Oh really are you okay?” she asked concerned

“Yes!” then she coughed

“Oh, sounds like you have a cough”

“I do!”

“Too bad, what did the doctor say?”

“He said Nico had a nice smile,” Hazel said smiling. He should have told Hazel not to tell anyone.

“Oh did he now?” Piper said intrigued then looked at Nico “Was the doctor cute?”

“He’s none of your business,” he said

“So he’s probably drop dead gorgeous,” Piper quipped

“Piper,” he warned

“Fine fine,” she let it go for now “so what can I get for you today?”

“She wants Ice cream,” Nico said

“I don’t anymore!”

“Okay, what do you want now?”

“Pancakes!”

“One stack of pancakes coming up!” Piper said.

Hazel cheered.

When Piper brought the pancakes she let herself in the booth too sitting next to Hazel.

“Don’t you have work to do?” he asked

“I’m taking my break,” Piper said

“Your shift literally just started,” he said

“So, Nico care to tell your old friend Piper about the hot doctor?” she asked conversationally completely ignoring his question as Hazel started eating the mountain of pancakes

“He wasn’t that hot,” he said because that guys wasn’t hot he was one of the most attractive people he’s ever met

“Did you ask him out?”

“I asked him to,” Hazel said with syrup on her face

Piper picked up a napkin and wiped Hazel’s face while she continued eating

“I didn’t,” Nico said

“You got his number at least?”

“No...”

“Jesus, Nico, tell me you at least flirted with him,” Piper said looking slightly disappointed

“I...” Was what he did at the doctor’s office considered flirting? It was right? Maybe? “... sort of?”

“What do you mean sort of?” she asked “tell me exactly what happened”

He told her what happened

“He was totally flirting with you!” Piper exclaimed

“Totally!” Hazel said getting carried away by Piper’s excitement but not really listening to the conversation

“He was being nice,” he argued

“He was flirting nicely with you,” Piper said “But still flirting”

He rolled his eyes

“Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

“Even if he was,” he said “I’m too busy to date”

“Yeah right”

“I am. I have a job, school, I have Hazel to take care of,” he explained. He hated using Hazel as an excuse but he couldn’t think of anything better.

“And you just don’t have the time,” Piper said finishing his excuse

“Exactly”

She gave a smile like she knew something he didn’t

“What?” he asked annoyed

“Nothing,” she said “If you don’t want to date then you don’t want to date”

 He takes this as a win and says nothing to further the conversation about his love life or lack thereof

“No more pancakes,” Hazel piped up looking full

“Hazel, you have syrup all over your face and hands” Nico said

“Oops,” she said looking around her

“Aw, sweetie,” Piper said cleaning her up

“Here,” Nico said reaching up to Hazel taking out more napkins “Let me get it”

While he was busy cleaning Hazel’s face he heard a flash go off.

Piper was taking pictures.

“Stop it,” he said

“Nope. Too cute,” Piper said as she clicks away taking a couple of hundred more

“Ugh,” he said as Hazel kept squirming

“Aw, big brother Nico,” she cooed

“Don’t you have to get back to work?” he said annoyed

“Now, that you mention it”

“GET BACK TO WORK PENELOPE!” Mr. D, the owner of the diner yelled from somewhere

“Aye aye!” Piper said and then kissed the top of Hazel’s head “Bye Hazel, Nico”

“Good bye!” Hazel said waving

“Aren’t you supposed to be working too Nigel?!” Mr. D yelled

“No!” he yelled back

“Alright,” Mr. D said

Nico settled a look on Hazel who was busy pouring more syrup on her plate.

“Hazel,” he said

“Oops,” she said

He sighed “C’mon let’s go home and get you cleaned up.”

He left money on the table and drove back to their apartment.

The rest of the day went along uneventfully. Hazel refused to take her medicine and when he threatened to go to the doctor she all but insisted and said she wanted to. Well, that back fired. So, instead he said if she doesn’t take her medicine he’ll tell Will and he will be disappointed. She took her medicine after that one.

He was setting her to bed and after he read her her story and gave her a glass of water she was just about ready to sleep.

“No, Hazel, we can’t cover our apartment in diamond,” he told her

“But why?”

“Well, for one it would be difficult to walk around the apartment.”

“But why?”

Oh this was going to be one of those nights.

“How about this, you go to bed and I’ll think of an answer to tell you tomorrow?”

Hazel thought about it “okay”

“Okay, Good Night, Hazel” he said kissing her forehead

“ G’night, Nico”

“Sweet dreams,” he said before turning off her light and closing the door

Just as he was going to clean up after the day his phone rang.

He looked up to see Jason message him a photo. It was of him while he was wiping syrup off of Hazel’s face.

“Fantastic,” he said to himself

From: Jason

_Big brother Nico is adorable_

To: Jason

_Weird Uncle Jason is annoying._

From: Jason

_Does she really call me that?_ _L_

To: Jason

_Yes._

From: Jason

_I SMELL BULL!!!!!!!! >_ _L_

From: Jason

_I heard about your doctor friend btw_

_Why would you hide this from me?_

_I thought we were friends???_

_BFF???_

To: Jason

_I will tell you everything tomorrow._

_Promise me you will never use the term BFF ever again._

_I meant it, Jason._

From: Jason

_;0_

_*;)_

He put his phone on the kitchen counter and instead of cleaning up he started baking. Sugar. Butter. Flour. It’s basically it to make the crust. Sugar. Butter. Flour. Then just like his mom and sister, other sister, used to say ‘Done with the recipe and straight from the heart’

He starts grabbing things from the fridge and the pantry. He knows what he’s doing but at the same time he doesn’t. Making pies was always his mom and sister’s thing. Now, he does it to feel close to them. The smell of pies baking made him feel like they were right here or where ever he was even if they were gone now.

The smell of pie filled the kitchen and he hoped it wouldn’t wake Hazel up. With nights like this one where he doesn’t have to wake up too early in the morning or do any homework for school and all he has to do is wait for the pie in the oven to bake that he thinks. And thinking is bad. For someone like Nico, anyway.

He thinks of the life he has; a father who isn’t much of one, a couple of friends that sometimes he thinks are too good for him, his little sister that he’d do anything for, his mother, _his sister_ , that he felt he didn’t do enough for.

He thinks of him studying to get that degree in greek history. His father says he’ll never get a real job if he kept that up. He’s always been bitter about his father ever since he wanted to leave Hazel with some nanny instead of raising her himself even if he knows that Persephone, his wife and Nico’s step-mother, probably hates her guts since Hazel was the love child of his father and his mistresses’ extra marital affairs. To be fair Persephone hates Nico too just because it reminds her that his father had a life well before he met her.

So, he told them that he was going to take care of Hazel. He finally had a sister and maybe this time he’d be a better brother. He’d take care of her and protect her.

His father didn’t care. Well, maybe he cared a little since he pays for like everything but Nico works part-time at the diner because he doesn’t want to live off his father’s money.

He shakes his head. He needed happier thoughts. He needed to think of happier things.

 _Like what?_ His mind asks him

His thoughts wander over to Doctor Will Solace. Maybe it was because he looked like he was about 5 seconds away from ripping his shirt off and grabbing a surfboard then head to the beach. Now, that he thought about it Will _had_ been flirting with him. Piper was right, he should have at least asked for his number.

He cringed away from that thought and scolded himself for thinking it.

_No. Dating is bad. Nothing good can come out of that._

_‘Why?’_ Hazel’s voice pops into his head

Why? Because he doesn’t want to get too close to anyone

_‘Why?’_

Because.... Because...

He’s scared.

_‘Why?’_

Because what if he does take the leap and asks for the guy’s number? What if he says yes and they go on a date? What if when he sees him, he doesn’t like it? What if he lets someone in and they’re disappointed? What happens then? The guys could end up being a horrible person. He could be a criminal, some sort of psychopath. He could be colorblind.

Okay, the last one wouldn’t really be that bad but the other stuff definitely were.

There are so many things to be unsure of. He could be less than kind.

Or even worse he could be very nice, have lovely eyes.

  _Just like Will’s._

Or worse than that he could make him smile.

_Like Will did._

Come out of hiding from his carefully crafted walls. What would he do with that? Good god.

What if when he sees him, he likes him and he knows it? What if he opens up a door that Nico can’t close?

What if he lets him in and he stays? What if he sets his heart in motion and he starts actually having feelings for him?

He shivers at that thought. That was completely ridiculous. And it wasn’t just the insecurity and self-hate talking. Those were facts. He has to admit he’s not really a _catch_. The only looks he has are malnourished and sleep deprived. He was too skinny, his hair was too long, and he looked too damn pale. Not to mention all his personal issues. So, yeah kind to think of it he’s saving the dating pool a lot of trouble by not jumping in.

But a persistent optimistic voice that sounds a lot like Hazel or Piper asks that what if when he sees Nico... and wants to again?

_What does he do with that?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am eagerly awaiting your feedback <3 thanks for reading!


	3. It Only Takes A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song it only takes a taste from the musical waitress

Nico did not see Doctor Will Solace for another 3 weeks for reasons not at all his fault. When he brought Hazel back the next week after her last check-up just to make sure she was okay he was more than a little disappointed to see someone who was not Will doing the check-ups but brushed it off. It was to be expected. Doctors had rounds right? By the looks of Will he might’ve been new maybe just doing his time at the clinic and will never be seen again.

He was being a bit melodramatic. How many strangers does he meet and never see again on a daily basis anyway? A lot. He was a waiter for goodness sake. So, he categorizes Dr. Sunshine Solace as another stranger that he meets to never see ever again.

God, that was depressing.

Nico was in the middle of dinner with Hazel who refused to eat her vegetables. He tried everything; bribery, empty threats of no TV, no hanging out with Aunty Piper or Annabeth or Uncle Jason or Percy, and some begging but she wouldn’t budge.

“Please?” he tried again to appeal to Hazel’s softer side

She appeared to consider this for a moment “No.”

“It’s good for you,” he tried

“It’s yucky,” she said

True but “You need to eat it,” he insisted

“You don’t eat it,” she countered

“Okay,” he said opening his mouth and stuffing a spoonful of broccoli in his mouth

She looked unimpressed

“See, there all gone. Not so yucky.” He lied

“Nope,” she said crossing her small arms and turning her head

“Hazel-” he said but then his phone rang.

He sighed.

“I have to get that but when I come back you better have eaten at least half of the broccoli,” he said as he left to get his phone off the kitchen counter.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, another part-time server at the diner-slash-artist and friend, was calling him.

“NICO!” Rachel screamed

“What?” he said flatly

“What’s up?” she asked conversationally

“Rachel”

“Right. Getting to the point. Can you please cover my shift?” she said quickly

“Why?”

“I may or may not be in trouble with police enforcers.”

“What did you do?” he said

“Graffiti a wall?” she said more of a question

“You’re not sure?” he asked a little annoyed, a little mad, a lot inconvenienced

“I have deniability.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works,” he said

“Nico, please, I really need your help,” she said desperate

He sighed. The things he did for his friends. “Fine, but you owe me.”

“I’ll make it up to you I promise!” she said then hung up

“Hazel, what do you say you sleep over at Grammy Hestia’s apartment tonight?” he yelled as he entered the dining room

“Yey! Sleep over!” Hazel cheered

When he got to Hazel he saw that her plate was empty.

“You ate all your veggies?” he asked her

She nodded a bit too vigorously.

“Hazel,” he said in a stern tone

She deflated “I ate some of it...”

“What did you do to the rest of it?”

“I fed it to the dog,” she explained

“We don’t have a dog.”

It took some interrogating before Hazel confessed that she threw it in the garbage disposal. That just baffled Nico since he doesn’t want to know how Hazel got up that high.

After a few minutes he and Hazel were knocking on Hestia’s door which was right across from theirs. He explained the situation and she kindly let Hazel in and told Nico not to work too hard. One might call Nico crazy for trusting his 5 year old sister to someone from his apartment complex but he lived in a good neighbourhood and he has known Hestia ever since he moved in. She was nothing but kind to him even when she had no reason to be and all the background checks were clear. By background checks he means he asked around, asked her, and then did some digging online.

Turned out Hestia was or still is a pacifist and makes a living out of making quilts. Over all a nice old lady. She somehow always exudes home vibes.  Hazel enjoys her company so really a win-win.

Nico got to the diner to cover Rachel’s shift to be greeted by Mr. D who was doing some taxes in a random booth eating some pie and coffee.

“Nathan,” Mr. D called to Nico “You’re not working tonight.”

“I’m covering for Rachel,” he explained

Mr. D looked at him and said “Tell Rihanna that if she misses another shift she’s fired.”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes “Sure, thing boss”

The night shift that lasted until midnight was uneventful, or as uneventful as a night shift could be. By 11 o’clock the diner got some weird costumers. Typically drunk clubbers needing a place to sober up or stressed out college kids who were cramming for an exam or handsome blond blue-eyed medical professionals.

Wait.

_What?_

Doctor Will Solace walked in the diner with in all his confused and tired glory.

“Please, tell me you’re not about to close,” Will said to the empty diner aside from Nico, Mr. D, and some cook from the back he keeps forgetting the name of.

“Actually,” Mr. D said “We’re just about to close”

Will looked as crestfallen as one can be. He looked liked a kicked puppy and to contrary belief Nico was not heartless.

“Don’t worry Mr. D,” Nico said “I got it. I can close up.”

Mr. D eyed him warily but just said “Okay” and left for the day as did the cook Nico does not know the name of.

Will’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. He sat by the counter and ordered the only thing left in the diner which was Nico’s dark dark dark chocolate pie and some coffee.

“Nico,” Will said like he was testing out the name.

Nico liked the way Will said it.

“You remember me,” Nico said genuinely surprised

“You’re hard to forget,” Will said and then blushed. Nico blushed too.

“Here’s your pie,” Nico said handing him his pie and fork

 “Thanks. You know you’re a life saver.”

“Not really”

“You are,” Will insisted “Everywhere not a fast food place is closed”

“You have something against fast food?” Nico asked genuinely offended. He was a proud supporter of the Happy Meal.

“As a doctor I have a vendetta against it,” Will said smiling then taking a bite out of the pie

“You know diner food isn’t that much better right?” Nico asked setting his elbows on the counter leaning forward a bit

“I know,” Will said “But I just avoid them on principle”

Nico was about to say something else when Will suddenly closed his eyes and made a sound

“This pie is delicious!” Will exclaimed

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Will said then looked Nico “I will marry the person who made this just so they could make me more. Good god, I don’t know if this just the sleep deprivation and fatigue talking but wow this is good.”

Nico smiled a little and blushed a lot “What makes you so sure the person who made that would want to marry you?”

“Some people consider me quiet a catch you know,” Will said “Do you know who made this?”

“I did.”

Will looked at him. Then he said in all seriousness “Nico, let’s runaway together.”

“Wh-Wha... What?”

Will grabbed Nico’s hands. Nico couldn’t help but notice how soft and warm Will’s hands were.

“Let’s go,” Will said “You. Me. Your sister. Pies. Let’s runaway.”

Nico stared at him for a moment before Will broke into a laugh. It was music to Nico’s red ears.

“You’re weird you know that,” Nico said with no real malice

Will let go and Nico immediately wish he hadn’t.

Will smiled at him and Nico’s stomach did a flip “Blame it on the forty-eight hour shift.”

“Woah, forty-eight hours?”

“Oh yeah, but that’s normal for my line of work,” Will said in between bites

“Do you proposition everyone who gives you food when you’re lacking sleep?” Nico asked

“Only the ones who give me really good food or the ones I think are really cute,” Will said “Sometimes both.”

Nico didn’t know how to respond. Was he being flirted with right now?

“How’s Hazel?” Will asked before he could freak out further

“Oh, um, she’s doing fine,” Nico said “I can’t believe you remember...” _Her. But most importantly him._

“Well, she left quite an impression.” Will said eyeing him “So, did her brother.”

“I did?” Nico said before he could stop himself

“Yes, you did,” Will chuckled

He didn’t how to respond to that either. He felt the awkward silence looming.

“Can I ask you something?” Will asked

“You already did,” Nico said and quickly wish he hadn’t. Sarcasm was not usually appreciated by most people.

Good thing Will was not like most people.

“Fair enough,” Will said still smiling

“Can I ask you _two_ questions?”

“Nice one,” Will said “Sure”

“You always wear bloody scrubs?” Nico asked pertaining to the huge red splatter across Will’s blue scrubs that matched his eyes

“Don’t worry. It’s not my blood,” assured Will

“That’s not really as comforting as you might think it is,” Nico said

“You want to hear the gory details?”

“Yes,” Nico said a little too excitedly. He’s always had a thing for gory details not like a weird sexual thing though just so we’re clear. He’s just always been fascinated by that sort of thing. He has a secret stash of weird medical documentaries that he has to hide from Hazel to save her from future nightmares.

“Okay, but remember you asked for it,” Will said then told the story of how this overweight guy  who was stabbed during a garlic bread eating contest that was rushed in to the ER during his shift, the dude had a bread knife in his throat. Long story short someone tried to take the knife out of him but the knife hit a vein and Will was right in the splash zone.

Nico tried to hide his enthusiasm and failed.

“Wow,” Nico managed to say “that sounds awesome”

“It kind of was,” Will agreed “And the guy lived by the way. In case you were wondering.”

“Yeah of course. Great,” Nico said “Good job, Doc”

Will laughed and Nico joined in. He couldn’t help himself. Will had that laugh that was contagious. Ironic really for a doctor. Was it irony?

“So,” Will said

“So?”

“I told you about my job. Tell me about yours.” Will said and those _eyes._ “Please?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything”

“I work at a diner”

“No way”

“Shut up,” Nico grinned

“Sorry, please continue,” Will grinned back

“There’s nothing really interesting to say,” Nico said

“You’ll be surprised on what I find interesting,” Will said

 _Clearly,_ thought Nico, _if you’re talking to me at 11:30 in the evening_

“I work at a diner. I bake pies every day and drop them off here even when I’m not on duty. I’m a student at New Rome University.”

“What do you study?”

“Greek history.”

“That sounds cool.”

“It’s mean to make fun,” Nico chided him jokingly

“I’m not!” Will defended himself “I am truly interested in your choice of study.”

“You’re weird,” Nico said

“You already said that,” Will pointed out “I think you like it.”

Nico blushed harder than he has ever blushed before his eyes widening just a bit. He couldn’t even play it coy could he?

“I’m kidding,” Will said when Nico didn’t say anything

“I know,” Nico said “I was just thinking of ways to respond to that.”

Will chuckled and ate another mouthful of pie then sipped his coffee

“The pie is as great as this coffee is horrible,” Will said

“Well, in Mr. D’s diner you get the best pies and the worst coffees. That’s our slogan.”

“That’s a long slogan.”

“It’s the best we could make up.”

They laughed again. Nico didn’t know why but he felt like talking. He never felt like talking. To anyone. Ever. No, that was a lie. He liked talking to his older sister before she died. Aside from her and ever since her death he never liked talking.

But right now at almost midnight in a stupid diner where no one was around but him and Will, a total stranger, he wanted to talk forever.

The best part about this was that Will seemed to feel the same way.

“I never would have pegged you as a history geek though,” Will said

“What would you have pegged me for?” Nico asked curiously

“Well, you can bake like an absolute angel so I thought for sure culinary but...” Will trailed off looking at him again

“What?” Nico was starting to feel self-conscious with the way Will was looking at him but he kind of liked that Will’s attention was solely on him even though they were the only ones there

“But I just thought you would be a Lit major or something,” Will explained

“Why?” Nico was perplexed

“When you came to the doctor’s office you had this really poetic shirt on with a quote that was like in Latin or something,” Will said

“You remember the shirt I wore?” Nico asked

“Among other things...” Will blushed “God, that sounded creepy.”

“No!” Nico said “I mean, no. It wasn’t creepy.”

“How’d you get so good at baking pies?” Will asked changing the subject

“My mom and sister taught me,” Nico said and hoped Will didn’t push it

Nico must’ve made a face or something because Will didn’t press on further.

“You know you remind me of someone,” Will said “A girl I once knew. She’s like forty-five or fifty, now I’m not sure,”

“Um, thank you?”

“What?” Will said confused and then it dawned on him “Oh god, _NO_ no no no I didn’t I mean-“

Nico laughed an honest laugh. Will Solace flustered was adorable.

“It’s just that,” Will tried to clarify quickly “with your uniform and the pie. It reminded me of this waitress her name was Betty, she used to work at this diner I used to frequent when I was in med-school. She used to let me stay in the diner after closing because I needed a place to study, plus she made great pies and she was sweet too. Reminds me of you.”

“She sounds nice,” Nico said

“She was,” Will continued “But the one thing I guess is different aside from the fact that you’re not a middle aged woman is that your pies are way better”

“Oh really?”

“If pies were books yours would be Shakespeare,” Will said with a goofy smile. Nico shook his head chuckling

“Who’s poetic now?” Nico teased “anyway, how would you know? You’ve only had one pie.”

“Never said I wasn’t,” Will winked and continued poetically “Then we have to fix that now won’t we?”

“Yeah,” Nico agreed “We should”

At sometime around midnight when the city was not really awake and not really asleep they were in a random diner together just talking. The world suddenly didn’t matter too much. There was just him and a blond blue-eyed doctor with the brightest smile he has ever seen and Nico wonders how he could feel so light.

Their night ended when Will gets paged by the hospital. Will said it was extremely urgent. He leaves quickly almost forgetting to pay but Nico insisted that it was on the house. Nico felt the butterflies in his stomach go crazy as Will’s face blushed slightly when he thanked him. Will gave him a quick wave just as he hurriedly exited the diner doors.

Nico watched Will’s blond hair rapidly fading from view until he couldn’t see him anymore.

He tried to tell his heart not to beat too fast.

But knowing his heart it just couldn’t help itself.

He wanted to see Will again. Hoping it would be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the best but good enough haha  
> see you next time <3
> 
> Thanks for the comments I really appreciate it and you make they make me update faster so... 
> 
> im kidding but I really do love your comments
> 
> also jasper or jercy???


	4. Door Number Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason got hit by a brick. The brick of fate. No. It was just a regular brick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a while. sorry. it is also short. sorry again.

After three weeks it’s a calm and collected call from Jason that brings Nico and Will together again. Kind of.

Nico was just about to pick Hazel up from preschool after his shift at the diner when Jason called.

“Nico,” Jason said calmly “remember that cute doctor you keep talking about?”

“Jason, I don’t have time for this,” Nico said already irritated. He’s had enough of the teasing, the _you should have gotten his number_ talk, and he has been actively avoiding trying to describe Will to his friends because he can’t think of anything that doesn’t make him sound like a love sick teenager with a crush.

He agrees that he should have had the presence of mind to get Will’s number and kind of misses him, only a little bit, but his friends should have better things going on in their lives than bothering with Nico’s love life but it was all just teasing.

“Besides,” Nico continued “I don’t keep talking about him. You keep bringing him up.”

“Just like a random question does he have blond hair?” Jason asked

Nico was silent. What was Jason up to?

“Neeks?” Jason said

“For the last time stop calling me that,” Nico said “And yes...”

“Okay, great. Does he have like tanned skin with freckles?” Jason asked innocently

“Yes...” Nico was getting suspicious

“Good. One last thing does he have blue eyes?”

“Jason, what the hell?”

“Hi Nico,” Will’s voice flowed to the receiver and Nico could almost see the smile on his lips as he said his name.

Nico’s heart stutters and the only thing he could think of to say was “Hi”

But he recovered quickly enough “Jason, you ass, where are you?”

He heard laughing from the other end of the line.

“Okay, so don’t freak out but I’m in the hospital and I’m sort of have a head injury and I need you to pick me up,” Jason explained

“Is it serious?” Nico asked concerned. Yes, Jason was an ass but he was his friend so he has to deal with his idiocy from time to time.

“Not really, but I’d rather not have him drive or commute alone since head injuries are you know _bad_ ,” said Will

Nico doesn’t say anything

“Nico?” Will asked “You still there?”

“You gonna pick me up?” Jason asked

“I’m thinking about it,” Nico said

He heard Will laugh and Jason make an offended sound

“Nico di Angelo you better pick me right now or-“

“Yeah, yeah. I was just joking. I’m on my way,” Nico told Jason

“Travel safely,” Will said sweetly

Nico blushed. Thank god no one else was there to see it. “I- um, yeah. Yes, thanks. Bye.”

When he got there Jason, who had a bandage wrapped around his forhead, was waiting at the hospital’s waiting area with no Will in sight. It must’ve shown on his face because Jason explained

“Will, got paged so he couldn’t stay. It looked like he wanted to though,” Jason smiled at him

“Shut up” Nico said “Let’s go I have to pick Hazel up from preschool”

On the way there Jason recounted the story of how he got a concussion and ended up in the hospital in the first place.

“So, I was walking down the street when a brick fell from the sky and hit me on the head,” Jason explained in the passenger’s seat

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’m totally serious I swear”

“I think you need to get an MRI or a pet-scan or whatever”

“Dude I’m serious!”

“I’m just saying I think Will should have kept you overnight,” Nico said as he turned left “For your well being of course”

“Of course,” Jason agreed “It has nothing at all to do with the fact that you want to see him again.”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Then, you wouldn’t be at all interested to know what he said about you,” Jason said grinning

“What’d he say?” Nico’s tone was demanding, a little too eager and he hated that he already gave himself away

“Gotcha,” Jason said “he didn’t say anything aside from the fact that you met and that you’re apparently sweet. Why have you never shown your sweet side to me?”

“I will leave you out in the street, Jason, don’t temp me,” he warns

“You wouldn’t dare. Would you?” Jason said as Nico were parking the car.

Nico stopped the car abruptly causing Jason to lurch forward his seatbelt holding him back.

“Are you _trying_ to get me a concussion?” Jason asked “Because if you are I’m not sure Will is gonna like that”

“I’ll risk it,” Nico said in a way not entirely clear whether or not he was joking

“Nico”

“I’m kidding,” Nico assured “mostly”

“Aw, Nico has the hots for the blond doctor,” Jason teased

“Shut up,” Nico said narrowing his eyes at Jason

“Hey, if it’s any consolation he definitely has the hots for you”

Nico was speechless for a while.

So, this means Will probably _did_ like him and wasn’t just in it for the free pie.

“Nico?” Jason called to Nico “Hello? Earth to Nico. You there, buddy?”

Nico shook himself out of his thoughts.

“You like him,” Jason said just now catching on

“What if I do?” Nico asked eyes narrowing at Jason

“You want to see him again!” Jason concluded happily “Oh my god!”

 “Why is that such a surprise?”

Instead of replying Jason just looked at him telling him silently _you know why_.

And yes, Nico does. Ever since his sister died he has had trouble letting people in. That and the fact that it took all of his teenage years to get over how he was in love with someone who would never see him that way. And then he hit a phase where he just didn’t want to feel anything so closed off more than before. Then Hazel came into his life and things were a little bit better because he had something else to focus on other than his problems.

So, yeah, Nico di Angelo volunteering to be in a relationship or even risk himself by trying to be with someone was news and should be subject to suspicion. Hell, even _he_ was suspicious.

“I don’t know,” Nico said “I would probably never see him again though so I guess that’s that.”

Jason looked like he was going to say something.

Nico got out of the car.

“I have to get Hazel,” Nico said “Stay in the car and don’t do anything stupid.”

“Easy enough.”

He walked to Hazel’s school where Hazel was waiting for him.

“Nico!” she called running towards him

He caught her and picked her up “Hey, how was your day?”

“I got a star!” she said proudly showing him her hand with a star stamped on it

“That’s great!” Nico said “Wave by to your friends. Jason is waiting in the car.”

She turned in his arms and waved bye to some kids still waiting for their parents and they waved back. It still amazes Nico how popular Hazel was.

“Why is Uncle Jason in the car?” Hazel asked as they were walking back

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” he answered as he put her in the car adjusting her seat belt

“Hey, Hazel!” Jason greeted

“Uncle Jason why are you in the car?” she asked curiously

“Because I have a small head wound,” Jason explained

“Why?”

“A brick hit me when I was walking.”

“Are you okay, now?”

“Yeah, I just have a mild headache.”

“I’m gonna make you a card so you can feel better.”

“Thank you, Hazel.”

As soon as the car moved Hazel was out like a light.

“She must be tired,” Jason commented

“Nah, she’s always falls asleep during car rides. That’s how I used to get her to fall back to sleep when she used to get nightmares.”

Jason looked at Nico again thoughtfully. Like he was examining him through his glasses.

“What?”

“You’ve changed,” Jason commented “Having Hazel around really... I don’t know brought you out of your shell.”

“That’s so cliché,” Nico said

The amicable quiet settling again for a minute or so, they were nearing Jason’s apartment building.

“You should try looking up Will sometime. You probably won’t screw that up,” Jason said after a while like he was just thinking aloud

“Gee, thanks.”

“I mean-“

“Sorry, and I mean yeah but that’s a little too much pressure to put on someone I just met twice and will _probably never see again_ ,” Nico pointed out

“Well, yeah but me and-“ Jason was cut off again by Nico

“We’re here.” Nico announced

“Thanks, man,” Jason said appreciatively

 “Are you going to be okay?” Nico asked suddenly assessing Jason.

“I’ll be fine,” Jason assured

“I could call Piper or Percy or Thalia?” Nico offered

“Nico, don’t take this the wrong way but ever since you got Hazel you’ve been very clingy,” Jason said with a smile on his face

“That’s it. Get out,” Nico said deadpanned

Jason was laughing all the way to his front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblr pls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
